


Structural Defect

by Venivincere



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka is not a perfect pillar. TezuRyo, PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structural Defect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Storyteller in response to her LJ post asking, "post anonymously a bit of your fic and I'll try and guess who you are". 
> 
> Posted on July 19, 2006 at Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=13115

Tezuka is still in junior high, but sometimes he feels as though he were forty. He knows he is not alone in carrying responsibility. He knows he is not as disciplined as his team-mates think he is. He knows he can break, and that where he breaks will be the place where he needs to be strongest.  
  
He hasn't failed Yamato-buchou, not really, but he has allowed a small structural defect in his perfect pillar that, with time, may make it crumble. And even though Tezuka has won this game, he thinks that Ryoma will surpass him and leave Seigaku too soon for the defect to grow, to cause real harm. So he goes to Ryoma, who stands panting at the net with his eyes glued to Tezuka's -- and does he know that he's radiating...  _something_ , whatever it is, as private as he likes to keep his feelings -- he goes and takes Ryoma's fist in his hand, and raises it, even though no one is watching them.  
  
Ryoma wrests his hand out of Tezuka's and curls Tezuka's fingers under his own, and keeps them raised. And Tezuka thinks that perhaps whatever this is, this  _something_ , is more of a support than a structural defect, after all. 


End file.
